The present disclosure relates to a flowpath assembly, and more particularly to an insulated flowpath assembly.
Manufacturing of flowpath assemblies such as those containing conduits within conduits (or concentrically located conduits), as one example, require the manufacture of several individual parts, then assembly to create the final product. In some examples, air within an annular void defined between the two concentrically located conduits acts as a thermal insulator for fluid that may be flowing through the inner conduit. Sealing of this void (i.e. complete encapsulation) to enhance the thermal properties of the surrounding air is difficult from a manufacturing perspective and not typically accomplished, and if such were accomplished, it would require yet further parts thus limiting feasibility.
There exist needs in various industries to reduce the number of manufactured parts for conduit or conduit-like assemblies, thereby providing more robust and simpler designs requiring less maintenance, reducing manufacturing time and costs, improving thermal barrier characteristics, and/or reducing thermal conduction paths between inner and outer conduits of the assemblies, amongst others.